Un nuevo bebe Son
by melodysaint999
Summary: Goku y Milk seran nuevamente padres, solo que esta vez sera un poco diferente...(soy malisima con los resúmenes XD) esta vez nada sera como antes.. acompáñenos en este nuevo reto para nuestro guerrero favorito, habrá un poco de V/B tambien. DISFRUTEN
1. Chapter 1

**UN NUEVO BEBE SON?**

 **Capitulo 1 – hambre o insomnio**

La noche era tranquila y normal, el ulular de los búhos resonaba con la típica brisa fresca de aquellas montañas, se encontraban a mitad de Septiembre y en aquella pequeña casita de la montaña Paoz la mujer del hombre más fuerte del universo no podía conciliar el sueño. A que se debía? Tal vez por simple insomnio, o quizás por el abultado vientre de 6 meses donde su retoño se hallaba más hiperactivo que nunca provocando que le fuera imposible dormir. Ahh ya había olvidado que los embarazos de un bebe saiyajin eran algo complicados, aunque de igual forma no podía evitar sentirse feliz y radiante. otro miembro más se sumaba a la familia Son.

-aun no deja de moverse?- pregunto un poco divertido y curioso Goku quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al pequeño vientre de su mujer – está muy despierto hoy – palpo un poco temeroso como temiendo no poder controlar su fuerza, Goku jamás había sido tan cuidadoso –

\- no sé si tenga hambre o se deba a que hay luna llena – observo a través de la ventana a el astro nocturno que brillaba en todo su esplendor alumbrando perfectamente a ambos que se encontraban sentados en el respaldar de la cama. Goku tampoco podía dormir.

\- pero Gohan y Goten aun duermen – reflexiono el guerrero mientras acariciaba su vientre con mucho cariño – será que tú no tienes sueño bebe? O quieres luchar contra tu padre?– le hablo con voz sumamente jovial y cariñosa a la vez que sentía a su hijo/a moverse como si entendiera sus palabras, claro que los movimientos provocaban que Milk hiciera algunas muecas de dolor, el saiyajin encendió un poco su ki para calmarlo

Como se encontraban en primavera las temperaturas eran un poco más cálidas pero se compaginaban con frescas brisas, sin duda la mejor estación del año. Milk podía atravesar su embarazo con tranquilidad y él podía disfrutar de verla siempre sonriente, los embarazos cambiaban por completo a su esposa, solía ponerse más cariñosa de lo normal o a veces tenia cambios de humor que hacían temblar hasta al mismísimo Vegeta y el hambre, igual a la de un súper saiyajin. Pero lo más fascinante para Goku era ver que a pesar de los años su esposa se ponía aún más bella. Le encantaba que con un simple cumplido se sonrojara como una niña, su piel lucia radiante, su risa era tan contagiosa, su delicadeza estaba intacta y el amor hacia él y sus hijos era infinito, a pesar de los regaños, de las penas que pudo provocarle por su despistada personalidad ella siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y una rica comida. Ahora iba a darle otro hijo, acaso se podía pedir más? Sabía que aunque ella se negara él podría entrenarlo cuanto quisiera pero siempre pensando en su futuro. Era la mujer más fuerte que jamás conoció y no podía sentirse más afortunado y orgulloso de ello, bueno 18 no era del todo mujer no? Y Bulma era su mejor amiga y era demasiado caprichosa jajaja pero bueno aun así la quería, Lunch, mmmmm…que habría sido de Lunch? Seguiría con Ten shin han?

Tan absorto estaba en sus raros pensamientos que no noto que su mujer se había levantado, pero en cuanto quiso salir de su recamara el reacciono.

\- Milk que haces? A dónde vas? -

\- Voy a buscar algo de comer Goku, tu hijo no deja de moverse y creo que es porque tiene hambre – le brindo una cansada sonrisa para luego seguir con su camino mas no pudo ya que el del peinado rebelde la tomo entre sus brazos para cargarla a la cocina, se sorprendió un poco pero luego rió mientras se aferraba al cuello del guerrero. No le extraño que Goku hiciera eso. últimamente la cuidaba demasiado

\- Goku puedo caminar, no estoy enferma- soltó una risita

\- Pero esta oscuro y podrías tropezar en las escaleras, Goten dejo sus juguetes por todos lados - alego inocentemente mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina, su segundo lugar favorito .- ya llegamos. Que se te apetece Milk? – la deposito en una de las sillas y procedió a colocarse el mandil de su mujer con verdaderas intenciones de preparar algo delicioso para su esposa. Milk ahogo una carcajada al verlo con eso puesto.

\- Goku que haces? – dijo mordiéndose el labio para no reírse de lo gracioso que se veía su pelinegro – tú no sabes cocinar –

\- Oye! – fingió estar ofendido – si me lo propongo puedo cocinar algo decente – sonrió convencido chocando su puño con determinación – no creo que sea tan perfecto como tus platillos pero al menos creo que será delicioso, quieres apostar? – la miro con algo de picardia –

\- Goku sabes que es apostar? – levanto una ceja sorprendida por su decisión –

\- No, Bulma siempre se lo dice a Vegeta cuando tiene razón en algo – sostuvo su mandíbula pensativo recordando que siempre salía ganando algún especie de premio que según Vegeta luego se cobraba por doble parte. – pero sé que si gano obtendré algo tuyo – si estaba en lo correcto –

\- Bueno. Es algo así – Milk no quiso pensar en qué clase de premios podrían apostar Vegeta y Bulma y tampoco quiso especular mucho en ello. Algo le decía que eran un poco perversos – pero que es lo que me darías a cambio si yo gano?

\- si ganas que? -

\- Pues tu apuesta Goku!- valla que él era todo un caso-

\- Ahí eso, bueno… pues no se – sonrió con su típica pose despreocupada. Milk tenía una gota estilo anime.

\- Ya sé! – añadió enérgico –

\- Shhh Goku, habla bajo que Gohan y Goten aun duermen – regaño al loco de su esposo - dime que se te ocurrió?

\- Tu pídeme lo que quieras y si ganas yo te lo cumpliré, seré como tu Sheng Long – sonrió complacido ante su propuesta. Milk sonrió encantada– y yo hago lo mismo contigo

\- Ósea si yo pierdo tú me pedirás algo a mí? -

\- Exacto, pero contigo habrá ciertos límites ya que no quiero que te arriesgues demasiado - por inercia acaricio su vientre – podría hacerle mal al bebe – concluyó –

\- De acuerdo, acepto! – ambos parecía dos niños a punto de jugar una especia de juego divertido y emocionante esperando con ansias la recompensa, aunque eso era lo de menos en ese caso -

\- Bueno aquí voy, prepárate porque te voy a sorprender Milk! – Goku beso su nariz en un gesto muy inocente que hizo sonrojar a la morena –

\- Oh kami aquí vamos – negó con diversión y solo no le quedó más que esperar a que su esposo terminara con su súper platillo.

\- Le tomo maso menos media hora en preparar un platillo que no supo cómo describir al principio, temerosa ante lo que su esposo había cocinado lo miro esperando que le dijera que era aquel extraño menjurje de todo lo que Goku encontró en la despensa. Parecía una especie de sopa pero sin caldo, con una mezcla de verduras mal peladas y fideos casi crudos. Oh por el amor a Dende! no sabría si podría comer eso, pero el rostro de su amado mostraba tanta euforia al haber hecho su primera comida que no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Tomo una bocanada de aire y con sus temblorosas manos sumergió la cuchara hasta llenarla de esa extraña sustancia, dioses! El olor no era nada agradable pero todo sea por no romper la ilusión de su Goku, abrió la boca titubeando al principio pero al momento de querer probarlo un inesperado manotazo dio en su cuchara volteando todo en el suelo. Confundida miro al guerrero como cuestionándole el porqué de su accionar, Goku tenía una cara de asco muy graciosa

\- Que tienes Goku, porque lo hiciste? –lo miro algo desconcertada. -

\- Enserio ibas a comértelo? Qué asco!-

\- Pero si tú lo hiciste con ese propósito – frunció el ceño contrariada – que paso?

\- Milk, lo probé antes de servirte y solo quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar, pero como te dije que para ti había ciertos límites no me iba a arriesgar a que probaras algo que te hiciera daño, que le hiciera daño a él o ella – se sonrojo un poco sonriendo nerviosamente como cuando ella siempre lo regañaba - pero ya está bien. ganaste la apuesta – concluyo finalmente invitándola a levantarse para volver a la cama – además parece que él bebe ya no se mueve verdad? –

\- No, tal parece que se calmó mientras cocinabas – sujeto la mano de su esposo – vamos

Volvieron tomados de las manos aunque al llegar a las escaleras Goku la cargo para que no tuviera que hacer esfuerzos en subirlas, Milk solo rodo los ojos resignada pero se dejaría mimar todo lo que quisiera. Llegaron y se recostaron no sin antes darse un tierno beso de buenas noches y envolverse entre los brazos de su fuerte esposo.

MAS TARDE…

\- Goku –lo sacudió levemente por los hombros -

\- Mmmm?- respondió medio adormilado –

\- Tengo hambre –

\- ... -

Si, esta sería una larga noche.

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo _**"Cumpliendo sus deseos"**_

 _ **NOTAS: alojas XD bueno se que la historia no sigue los estándares comunes de DBZ pero amo a Goku en DBS y como es con Pan (aunque tampoco se muestre mucho de ellos) sin embargo siempre sentí que Goku se quedo con ganas de tener una niña así que tratare de cumplir esa fantasía jajajja 7w7 emmm que mas... Bueno se que debo tener errores u horrores de ortografía, tratare de corregirlos conforme avance esta historia y si tienen algunas dudas con respecto a este fic.. me lo hacen saber en los reviews :')**_

 _ **ya sin mas que decir, nos veremos en el proximo cap :D**_ **bye ^o^/**

 _ **MELODY...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 **"complicaciones"**

Sin darse cuenta Octubre había llegado, aun así tuvieron muchas más noches como aquella solo que sin apuestas de por medio. Goku se había acostumbrado a los ataques de hambre nocturnos de Milk y los encontraba hasta cierto punto divertidos, aunque la pelinegra aún no había hecho uso de su deseo.

Sin embargo un nuevo día empezaba y ciertamente sería una jornada emocionante pues era el cumpleaños del menor de la familia, Goten estaba emocionado ya que todos irían a la playa para celebrar y podrían reunirse de nuevo, no podía pedir mas.

-Goku ya tienes listo tu traje de baño? – cuestiono la hermosa embarazada terminando de colocar las viandas en las cestas donde llevaría los platillos favoritos de su niño y su esposo. Gohan había ido temprano a casa de Videl para acompañarla.

\- solo tengo que quitarme la playera y listo, verdad Milk? – respondió el hombre aun devorando su súper desayuno matutino –

\- y debes llevar ropa extra para cuando salgas del agua – agrego mirándolo comer con anhelo – que no se te olvide –

\- ¡señor si señor! –

\- Goku...- lo miro con fingido enojo poniendo sus brazos en jarra – soy señora – le enseño la lengua en un gesto infantil –

\- con que esas tenemos "señora" – la miro con picardía levantándose para acorralarla entre la mesada – eres una señora… muy bonita– exclamo muy alegre pegando su frente a la de su esposa quien se encontraba muy sonrojada por su actitud. – Y mandona – continuo acercándose más a sus labios – y me encanta eso – la sujeto del rostro brindándole una hermosa sonrisa que derritió a Milk por completo.

Goku había cambiado tanto… no es que el fuera el hombre más romántico del mundo, era demasiado despistado y confiado a veces, pero en la intimidad era sumamente amoroso con Milk y ella había contribuido para que aquello sucediera. Su sinceridad lo era todo.

\- Y-ya es hora de irnos cariño – le dio un sutil beso en sus labios y le escapo ante la mirada divertida del guerrero quien no podía dejar de observar sus reacciones. Era sumamente fascinante

\- Terminare de desayunar y nos vamos Milk – finalizo dando una breve caricia a su vientre y volvió a sus alimentos –

Milk sabia cuanto había sufrido la ausencia de su marido, Milk sabia lo mucho que lo había extrañado y las miles de veces que se culpo por su decisión de no regresar a la vida no creyéndose esa absurda excusa de que atraía enemigos que pudieran destruir la tierra. Pero también sabía que todo sucedía por algo, que todo aquello era parte de su destino, que podía haber hecho ella? No podía luchar contra la corriente y cambiar a Goku simplemente, no podía ser así de egoísta con él. Pronto lo entendió todo, supo que Goku no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, supo que el pelinegro tenía el alma de luchador y la sangre de un guerrero innato que deseaba explotar todo su potencial, supo que su amor por las peleas era diferente al amor que sentía por ella pero sin embargo lo acepto, ese era su Goku, ese era el hombre del cual se enamoró en su niñez, el hombre que la enorgullecía en sobremanera y del cual seguiría enamorada hasta el final de sus días. Sonrio porque a pesar de que en algún momento su Goku se iría tras un nuevo reto el jamás los dejaría desolados, no, él había cambiado, la madurez que se le debía por fin había llegado y sabía que sería duro para el dejarla, a ella, a sus hijos, pero lo haría por el bien de la tierra, y sobre todo por el bien de su familia, de sus amigos… _"lo hará por mi…"_ Eso podía firmarlo y afirmarlo con seguridad, o dejaría de llamarse Milk Son la esposa de Goku…

Recordó los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, la dura batalla contra el demonio de Majin buu, morir y haber vuelto a la vida, escuchar la voz de su esposo desesperado pidiendo toda la ayuda posible y sintiendo el verdadero terror de pensar que no podrían vencerlo, llorar de emoción al ver a sus hijos con bien, escuchar que todo había terminado y llorar aún más cuando su esposo anuncio que volvería con ellos como en los viejos tiempos... por kamisama nada podía hacerla más feliz…! Se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido días después. La mirada de su esposo era diferente, sus actitudes para con ella eran más intensas, sus ojos reflejaban una inesperada madurez de quien lo ha vivido todo en la vida pero el respeto y el amor eran primordiales aunque conservando su típica forma de ser para con los demás. los primeros días dormía aferrada a él como temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y Goku no dejaba de susurrarle que el estaba ahí, que todo estaría bien, siempre con esa actitud positiva y despreocupada pero había algo diferente en su voz… él no era un hombre de muchas palabras pero las acciones lo hacían valer mas y Milk sabía que hablaba muy enserio.. kami cuanta falta le había echo

" _\- no fallare esta vez Milk,_ _ **lo prometo**_ _…"- con aquel ultimo susurro pronto pudo dormir en paz como hacia mucho no podía hacerlo…"_

-esta vez Goku estará con nosotros mi vida – le hablo a su pequeño vientre donde con un leve movimiento como si entendiera sus palabras le respondía – no te prometo que todo será color de rosas pero si puedo asegurarte que hare lo imposible por verte siempre sonreír y no perderte ni un solo momento con el. Lo prometo – con estas ultimas palabras fue rumbo al cuarto donde aun dormía su hijo mas pequeño, lo observo con ternura al verlo todo desparramado por la cama, lo movió suavemente y el pequeño despertó de golpe reventando aquella típica burbuja de saliva que siempre formaba al dormir tan profundo, lo observo atentamente y lo abrazo con profundo cariño musitando un _Feliz cumpleaños mi vida_ y el cayo en cuenta de que al fin llego el DIA tan esperado, devolvió el abrazo controlando su fuerza pues no por nada del mundo haría algo para lastimarla y se estiro bostezando para dar inicio a SU dia

\- buenos días mamá, ya nos vamos a la playa? – Farfullo aun adormilado sonriendo con la típica pose de su padre – quiero nadar y armar castillos de arena con Trunks y Marron y comer pastel y…

\- cálmate cariño, harás todo eso pero aun debes desayunar y vestirte cielo – lo levanto en sus brazos porque a pesar de que cumplía 9 años aun era un pequeñito tan adorable el cual no dejaría de mimar por nada – vamos antes de que tu padre se coma todo –

-nooooooo – dramatizo fingiendo desmayarse en los brazos de su madre quien rodo los ojos divertida – no me digas esas cosas mamá que me dan miedo –

\- niños…-

\- Goten que haces en los brazos de tu madre? – Goku se alarmo y tomo al pequeño en su brazos para que Milk no hiciera esos esfuerzos – ven aquí - lo levanto en el aire como cuando se conocieron por primera vez y le sonrió alegre a su mini copia que solo reía de los jugueteos de sus padres – feliz cumpleaños hijo – lo coloco en una silla y le revolvió el cabello en un gesto que solo en ciertas ocasiones podía demostrar con sus hijos, mas no por eso dejaban de ser sumamente especiales.

-¡uy esto se ver riquísimo, gracias mamita…! -

\- de nada cielo, este dia es tuyo y me encargare de que sea especial y…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando noto que los platos ya se encontraban vacíos y no había nadie en la mesa – Goku, Goten? –

\- gracias por todo mamá volveremos en un rato, mi papa me llevara a entrenar un poco – ambos se encontraban en la puerta increíblemente ya con sus gis de entrenamientos similares sin darse cuenta de la vena palpitante de furia que comenzaba a aparecer en la frente de Milk –

\- ¡¿…qué demonios…?! ¡Ahora si Goku! – tomo un cucharon de su cocina y con todo el esfuerzo que sus piernas le dieron fue detrás de su marido e hijo quienes al verla huyeron despavoridos y muy asustados al verla con esa poderosa y letal arma mortal.

\- si no regresan en una hora los buscare y que Dende se apiade de su alma! – amenazo agitando el objeto viendo como tomaban vuelo prometiendo volver puntuales – ¡¿me oyeron!?

-¡si Milk/mamá…! –

 **o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Corporation Capsule

-por última vez Vegeta… ¡NO! –

-¡mujer cuando te pones asi eres insoportable! –

\- estoy embarazada…¡es obvio que voy a estar insoportable idiota..! –

-¡…con mas razón si estas embarazada no deberías ponerte esa ropa tan vulgar, impúdica…! -

Las discusiones de esta pareja se escuchaban por toda la enorme mansión en donde un malhumorado príncipe perseguía a su mujer por todos lados tratando de evitar que cometiera alguna locura que la pusiera en peligro ya que Bulma no era tan…prudente que digamos

\- Ya deja en paz mi ropa y dime porque quieres que me ponga ese ridículo chaleco salvavidas – lo encaro cruzada de brazos disimulando su agitación debido a la graciosa persecución pidiéndole paciencia a kamisama - se nadar y no me voy a meter mas que los pies –

\- Es por precaución insensata, una Ola podría llevarte y yo no me meteré en esas sucias aguas con esperma de peces –

-Ahora si has perdido la cabeza – negó mirándolo consternada por sus absurdas razones - se un buen saiyajin y vete a la cámara de gravedad mientras termino de preparar mi ropa –

\- Tsk, has lo que quieras, pero si te ahogas con los mocosos en tu vientre Bulma será tu culpa –

De pronto quizo retirarse pero un sollozo ahogado lo obligo a voltear y la imagen de su esposa a punto de romper en llanto lo lleno de…culpa? No, no podía caer en aquel viejo truco del llanto…pero y si esta vez si se había pasado? Bah el solo quería protegerla, a su modo pero protegerla al fin y al cabo. Demonios! Estúpidos sentimentalismos terrícolas!

\- n…no llores, ahh diablos, ven aquí mujer – la atrajo hacia el para darte un tosco pero profundo abrazo que sabía que a ella la reconfortaban –

\- se que me veo como una ballena esperando mellizos –

\- pero si esperas mellizos…

\- ¡ese no es el punto imbécil!

\- ¡no me digas imbécil porque me ire en este instante Bulma!- contesto reclutando paciencia

\- solo quiero volver a sentirme sexy para que todo hombre que pase junto a mi suspire ante una chica tan linda como yo – agrego con toda la "humildad" del mundo – jamás había estado tan gorda, ni con Trunks! - exclamo graciosamente indignada.

La realidad era otra pero Bulma tendía a exagerar todo siempre, su vientre si era bastante abultado pero su figura seguía intacta, claro que las hormonas podían jugarle a una cada cosa… en conclusión: era una embarazada histérica e intolerante.

\- como sea, no iremos si no me haces caso y te pones esta cosa – se cruzo de brazos decidido -

-escúchame con cuidado cariño – siseo pausadamente haciendo estremecer al susodicho –iremos a la fiesta de Goten, no me pondré esa cosa, nos pondremos bloqueador en todo el cuerpo y tomaremos mucho sol, y sobre todo nos divertiremos mucho…te ha quedado claro mi amor? – finalizo mirándolo con una sonrisa que haría que el mismo freezer se hiciera en los pantalones…

Suspiro derrotado e inicio su camino de vuelta hacia su cámara de gravedad, su vieja amiga, su santuario, su…su, ahh lo que fuera con tal de no soportar mas humillaciones de parte de la insolente mujer. Kami si no la quisiera tanto la mandaria al quinto infierno por tratarlo asi.

\- Bruja…

 **O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

-ya deberíamos irnos, donde están estos niños?

la pelinegra se levanto aburrida de aquel sofá que daba junto a la ventana donde esperaba ver a sus dos hombrecitos regresar para irse de una ves por todas a festejar el cumpleaños de Goten pero había pasado mas de una hora y aun no volvían, comenzaba a irritarse.

De pronto se vio a si misma en la cocina buscando algo que hacer para matar el tiempo, no iba a cocinar porque ya había dejado todo limpio y guardado para usarlo luego en otro momento, tampoco limpiar ya que la casa estaba en perfecto orden, tejer? Ni de chiste.

Suspiro aun mas cansada buscando en donde poder sentarse puesto que sabría que Goku tal vez como de costumbre olvidaría fijarse en la hora.

Sin embargo al momento de querer hacerlo una puntada la obligo a soltar un quejido de autentico dolor en la zona de su vientre el cual se encontraba muy rígido en esos momentos, trato de moverse pero el dolor aun no cesaba y eso empezó a asustarla,

- _"imposible"_ – pensó desesperada al no saber que diablos le ocurría a su cuerpo, si hace unos momentos se encontraba perfectamente bien. -

Rápido hizo lo posible por verse las piernas y buscar alguna señal de si estaba sufriendo alguna perdida pero se alivio al verse totalmente seca sin ningún tipo de humedad o liquido alarmante, aun así el dolor se hacia cada vez mas intenso y eso definitivamente no era normal. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar debido al agudo malestar y solo atino a arrodillarse y respirar tal como los médicos le habían enseñado a hacerlo cuando se esta por dar a luz, solo que no esperaba ni quería dar a luz ahora!

 _-"¡Goku ven pronto por favor…!"_ – rogo en sus pensamientos incapaz de poder siquiera gritar ya que sabía que no podría escucharla. –

Intento con todas sus fuerzas calmarse y giro en busca de algún teléfono, pero a quien podría llamar? Bulma?, no ella estaba en sus mismas condiciones y mas vulnerable al estar esperanzo mellizos, aunque… momento! Estaba Vegeta! Si el era lo suficientemente rápido para ayudarla. De prisa marco el número de la corporación rogando que el príncipe estuviera de buen humor.

 **O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o** ***o*o** ***o*o**

 _ **¡romance te puedo daaaar!**_

\- Mujer! El teléfono esta sonando – anuncio el susodicho sentado en el borde de la cama viendo aquel molesto aparato vibrar y sonar, algo que lo irritaba en exceso – es la mujer del idiota de kakarotto contesta –

\- Me haces el favor de contestar tu? Por si no te diste cuenta estoy en la ducha cariño! – contesto Bulma con evidente sarcasmo –

\- este aparato no servía bajo el agua? – contesto de igual forma viendo hacia la puerta del baño con fastidio –

-¡solo contesta que puede ser importante tonto! –

\- argh…hola? Bulma se esta bañando, que quieres mujer? –

\- Ve…vegeta? kami, me alegro que seas tu…! – contesto eufórica desconcertando totalmente al moreno –

\- Ah?

\- Vegeta, necesito tu ayuda por favor podrías venir a mi casa ahora? Es algo urgente! – su voz sonaba algo desesperada y agitada llamando la atención del saiyajin quien levanto una ceja intrigado –

\- Paso algo con el imbecil de kakarotto? – indago

\- No, Goku se fue a entrenar junto con Goten y todavía no vuelven, no se como comunicarme con el y es urgente, necesito ir a un hospital ahora, es mi bebe, tengo un dolor, por favor ayúdame!nose a quien mas pedirle ayuda! - exclamo desesperada y casi al borde del llanto –

Aquello era algo que el guerrero no esperaba escuchar y menos de aquella particular mujer con la que tenia poco y nada de conocer. Trato de pensar en si Bulma estuviera en las mismas condiciones el idiota de su rival seguramente la ayudaría no es asi? No le dio tantas vueltas al asunto.

\- Vegeta que dice Milk? Dile que en un momento iremos por los demás y nos veremos en la playa –

\- dudo mucho que haya fiesta Bulma. –Anuncio el saiya con un semblante serio y un tanto pensativo – la mujer me acaba de pedir que fuera en su ayuda. – solto aquello casi como si se tratara de una broma pero sabia de antemano que no lo era. Milk lo había llamado para pedirle apoyo

En tanto Bulma escucho aquello salio apresurada del baño para mirar a su marido desencajada exigiendo una explicación de lo que había dicho.

\- que le pasa a Milk? – cuestiono con preocupación observando a su marido atentamente – porque necesita ayuda? –

\- tu solo quédate aquí y trata de avisarle al idiota de tu amigo que su mujer lo necesita, yo iré para acercarla a eso que ustedes llaman hospital – sin mas preámbulos salió por la ventana volando a una velocidad increíble dejando muy confundida y preocupada a la científica que por inercia se acaricio el vientre internamente rogando que todo estuviera bien con su amiga.

Mientras tanto en las lejanías del desierto, padre e hijo se batían en una pequeña batalla en donde Goku ponía a prueba la resistencia de su hijo menor quien le había pedido que lo entrenara de una forma mas estricta y rigurosa, pese a que Goku se sintiera muy orgulloso de él no creía que aquel fuera el momento preciso para iniciar con su entrenamiento, sobre todo porque ya se habían tardado demasiado y seguramente Milk los regañaría por no ser puntuales.

Milk…!

De repente Goku pidió que descansaran un momento. Su hijo no objeto nada y se alejó por algo que había llamado su atención

Se estremeció recordando que ya era muy tarde y su esposa seguro lo regañaría y lo golpearía con aquel cucharon con el que los había amenazado, pero no tenía porque temer verdad? El era un súper saiyajin, venció a Freezer, Majin boo y emmmm…sería mejor que pasara por unas flores para aligerar el regaño, si eso haría…!

-Goten – llamo al infante quien se encontraba jugando con una serpiente la cual no parecía tan amistosa con el menor – creo que ya deberíamos irnos o tu madre nos va a mandar al otro mundo –

-oh cielos, se nos olvido mamá! – temió el pequeño –

-vamos – tomo la mano del niño y procedió a buscar el ki de su esposa el cual parecía estar algo débil, aquello preocupo mucho al guerrero, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue que el Ki de Vegeta se encontraba junto al de su esposa.

 **o*o*o*o*o*o*** **o*o*o** ***o*o** ***o*o**

-¡Oye, Mujer!- llamo el príncipe ingresando sin pena alguna a la vivienda – ¿qué demonios pasa? ¿Dónde está el inútil de tu marido? – indago rudo como de costumbre buscando a la fémina –

-Vegeta estoy en la cocina ven ayúdame! – vocifero con algo de alivio – ouch! ya bebe, no te muevas tanto – acaricio su vientre que se contraía ante las puntadas – dame un respiro –

El guerrero ingreso al comedor y la vio de rodillas intentando pararse pero sus piernas parecían temblar, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que aquello no era normal en su estado.

-valla, estas tan gorda que no te puedes levantar? – añadió con sorna tratando de aligerar la breve tensión que sentía al ver a la mujer de su rival en esas condiciones –

-gracias, que amable eres, enserio – replico con sarcasmo a pesar de que las contracciones la hacían respirar con dificultad – solo ayúdame y no seas un cretino –

-hump – no dijo mas nada y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto para que pudiera sentarse – a donde demonios debo llevarte? –

-como esta Bulma? – pregunto de repente cambiando de tema –

-hice una pregunta – se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido confundido por aquella cuestión tan fuera de lugar –

-ash, eres un grosero- arrugo la nariz en un gesto contrariado por su rudeza –

-me ire en este instante – dio media vuelta con intenciones de retirarse –

-no, espera! El hospital no esta muy lejos de aquí, solo deja que busque una pequeña maleta que tengo preparada para estos casos –

-tonterías – sin mas preámbulos la tomo lo mas "delicadamente" para tomar vuelo rumbo a emergencias -

En esos momentos cuando estuvo a punto de partir la figura de Goku se hizo presente delante de ambos quienes casi sufren un ataque por el susto

-Milk? Vegeta? Que significa esto? – lejos de sonar enojado su tono mas bien era de extrema confusión ante lo que sus ojos veían, Vegeta cargaba a Milk como si fueran recién casados pero esto estaba muy apartado de ser algo asi. –

\- Goku que bueno que llegas- la pelinegra parecía no notar la tensión que se había formado entre ambos rivales – ahhh! Se encogió en un nuevo punzante dolor que saco de aquel trance a ambos –

-Milk que tienes? – se preocupo Goku tomando a su esposa en brazos y encendiendo de nuevo su ki para brindarle calor a su vientre – que paso? – cuestiono

\- tu mujer llamo a la corporación para pedir ayuda ya que TU no estabas aquí tarado – rodo los ojos con fastidio por tener que presenciar aquello – yo me largo, Bulma debe estar echa una fiera-

-como esta Bulma? – pregunto el ingenuo saiyajin –

-¡ay ya no pregunten estupideces y llévala a un doctor idiota! –

-fu fu fu fu –Milk respiraba agitada y los gritos de ambos no ayudaban en nada – Goku apresúrate! – el tono aterrado de la mujer despertó al pelinegro que no dudo en usar su técnica para salir de allí en busca de un doctor para su esposa, Milk había comenzado a sangrar. –

-Bulma esta bien insectos…

 **o*o*** **o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o** ***o*o**

 _-"Goten.."-_

La madre de Trunks vio al pequeño clon de su mejor amigo en su jardín junto a su hijo y se extraño de verlo tan tranquilo y juguetón ajeno a lo que sea que le pasara a su madre.

-Goten! feliz cumpleaños pequeño travieso…ahh cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar recordar a tu padre cuando era solo un niño – le sonrió nostálgica guiñándole un ojo al menor de los Son quien correspondió al saludo alegre – Milk esta bien? –

\- Si, mi papá fue a buscarla para irnos todos a la playa –

-pe…pero no se sentía mal? – carraspeo contrariada –

\- mi mamá?, yo la vi bastante bien – se rasco la cabeza distraído –

En ese momento Vegeta aterrizo en el patio llamando la atención de los niños y la científica.

-¿que haces aquí niño? – inquirió viendo al clon de kakaroto – no deberías estar acompañando a tu madre?

-hola señor Vegeta - saludo alegre a pesar de no entender lo que Vegeta insinuaba – pero si ya les dije que mi mamá esta con mi papa…

-en el hospital –remato el moreno sorprendiendo a todos – tu madre no se sentía bien y kakaroto la llevo a emergencias –

-¡¿QUEEE?! –

-¡Vegeta explícate! – se desespero la científica – donde esta Milk? Acaso se adelanto el…?- temió abrazándose a si misma –

\- cállate Bulma – ordeno Vegeta mirando de soslayo al menor de los son el cual tenia una mirada muy preocupada y temerosa –

\- no me hables asi mono insensible – fruncio el ceño a pesar de entender la indirecta de su esposo –

\- mi…mi mamá esta en el hospital? –susurro con angustia el infante siendo observado por su mejor amigo quien también estaba preocupado aunque no lo demostraba tanto – debo ir con ella…! – alzo vuelo pero una mano lo detuvo.-

-no Goten, ni siquiera sabes en que hospital esta – su amigo trato de calmarlo – ¡porque no vamos con Dende para que pueda curarla…! – chasqueo sus dedos triunfante ante su idea calmando un poco al pequeño –

-niños no se preocupes, iremos todos a verla al hospital para poder acompañar a tu madre cariño. – Bulma tomo las manos de los infantes y los dirigió adentro para ir por alguna aeronave – no será complicado, solo busquen el ki de Goku – sugirió - Milk estara bien – animo a los pequeños .

 **o*o*o*o*o*o*o*** **o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

 **Sala de emergencias**

Goku odiaba tanto los hospitales, se estremecía de solo pensar que aquellas horribles agujas puntiagudas llamadas inyecciones estaba muy cerca suyo, casi podía olerlas, se podría decir que después de su esposa era a lo que mas le temía, pero aquel no era el momento de pensar en sus temores, su mujer necesitaba ayuda pronto y el estaría a su lado en todo momento.

-por favor! Necesito ayuda…mi esposa – miro a su alrededor sin saber como proceder en aquel establecimiento donde había tanta gente caminando sin parar. Para su suerte aparecieron unas ayudantes con una silla de ruedas donde el con algo de recelo la coloco en ella. Quiso ir con ella pero lo empujaron hacia atrás impidiéndole el paso. Arrugo el ceño mirando casi con rencor a aquellos individuos que se removieron con temor ante su mirada pero aun así no cedieron. Reglas eran reglas.

\- lo siento señor pero puertas adentro no puede pasar hasta que el doctor examine a su esposa. Son reglas

\- no me moveré de aquí. – su voz sonaba intimidante –

-po…por favor le ruego que tome asiento en la sala de espera que apenas terminemos lo llamaremos se…señor – titubeo el robusto enfermero sintiéndose como una niñita regañada –

Goku se molesto pero sabia que el tenia razón, no podía ir contra las reglas de aquel lugar, asi que sin mas objeciones tomo asiento en uno de las incomodas bancas y se cruzo de brazos cerrando sus ojos tratando de calmarse.

Pasaron unos minutos, las enfermeras entraban y salían sin decirle ni una sola palabra, se sintió tan ignorante como nunca, unos minutos mas y sintió un ki muy familiar entrando por la puerta de entrada junto a Bulma, su hijo menor, y el pequeño Trunks.

-Vegeta – mascullo en modo de saludo observando impresionado al príncipe de su raza quien solo asintió como saludo –

\- Papaaa! – sintió a su hijo menor saltar a sus brazos y hundir su rostro en su pecho buscando ser reconfortado – mi mama esta bien verdad? – miro a Goten quien tenia algunas lagrimas en aquellos inocentes ojos que a pesar de ser tan iguales a los suyos, tenían un poco de la mirada de su esposa. Al guerrero se le formo un nudo en la garganta. – mi hermanito? –

-no lo se Goten – rodeo a su hijos con sus protectores brazos siendo mas sincero que nunca – aun no me dicen nada –

Bulma miraba a su mejor amigo y sintió tanta pena por el, era casi como un niño en un cuerpo de adulto. Sabia que Goku estaba asustado, esto no había pasado con sus dos hijos y el, fiel a su inexperiencia no sabia como actuar en estas situaciones. Coloco una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y le brindo una cálida sonrisa que el guerrero respondió de igual forma.

-todo saldrá bien Son – intento darle animos – Milk es muy fuerte –

-es cierto –curvo sus labios en una sonrisa casi divertida pero con un deje de ansiedad y miedo –

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado casi dos horas, Bulma se había ido en busca de algún café para su amigo que para sorpresa de todos no tenia nada de hambre, el pequeño Trunks se quedó junto a su padre y el pequeño Goten casi estaba a punto de dormirse en los brazos de su padre. Goku lo sostenia acariciando su cabeza como queriendo relajarse con aquella acción. Cuando Bulma regreso la puerta del consultorio se abrió

-familiares de Son Milk? – se anuncio una enfermera en la entrada por donde había ingresado la morena. Todos menos Vegeta quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos en un rincón de la sala, acorralaron a la joven ansiosos por saber su estado -

\- soy su esposo - contesto Goku quien sostenía a su hijo casi dormido -¿que tiene Milk?

\- escuche con atención señor Son, su esposa sufrió una hemorragia por exceso de estrés, dígame, ella hace trabajos muy pesados en su casa? En su estado es muy delicado tanto para su salud como para el bebe que esta esperando –

\- ¿pero que tiene? Se pondrá bien? – titubeo el guerrero sintiéndose aun peor a sabiendas de que la culpa de que su mujer sufriera aquello era suya–

\- casi tuvimos que intervenirla.

Bulma quien era la más sensible debido a su estado se tapo la boca con horror y mas aun mirando la expresión que Goku iba adquiriendo al procesar aquella noticia

-¿ qu…que?-susurro consternado y como nunca tan ingenuo que enternecio a la enfermera al punto de sentir compasión por el, lamentablemente tuvo que explicarle con detalles que su esposa debía permanecer allí al menos unos días para controlar su evolución, que su salud estaba delicada y debía hacer un reposo absoluto. Por fortuna Bulma estaba allí y termino de calmar a Goku brindándole su ayuda y prometiendo que Milk recibiría la mejor atención de aquel hospital para su alivio. Goku agradeció a su amiga todas sus atenciones a pesar de la mirada afilada de cierto príncipe quien a pesar de todo sentía compasión por su rival, el estaría igual o peor en aquella situación.

\- no se preocupe señor, su esposa estará bien, tomo la situación con mucha calma y ya puede pasar a verla, pero…no pueden pasar muchas personas, lo siento.

-ve tu Goku, acá esperamos, ya le avise a los muchachos que la fiesta será en otro momento.

-te lo agradezco Bulma, ya regreso – el tono de voz de Goku parecía ausente y preocupado mas era entendible en aquella situación.

Ingreso al cuarto con su hijo en brazos el cual ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, en cuanto la vio recostada con una aguja atravesando su brazo se estremeció pero aun así no dudo en acercarse a ella. Milk lo vio y le sonrió tranquila a pesar de todo. Se sintió un completo imbécil

Quiso decir lo siento pero las palabras se atoraron en su boca, quiso atraerla a si mismo para estrecharla en un cariñoso abrazo pero no podía hacerlo o la lastimaría, Milk le pidió que colocara a Goten en la cama y lo invito a sentarse junto a ella. Titubeo al principio pero al momento de estar a su lado agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y culpa. La morena lo miro atentamente y con un poco de esfuerzo sujeto su mano para darle una caricia en señal de que todo estaba bien, nada de aquello era culpa suya, el levanto el rostro y a Milk se le rompió el corazón de verlo asi, como un niño regañado y casi a punto de llorar.

-cariño, solo fue un susto, ya paso… no fue culpa tuya –

-sabes muy bien que si lo fue – mascullo huyendo a la mirada de su mujer – no debí dejarte sola para entrenar, no estando tu así. Soy un tonto

-Goku, ya basta…no fue tu culpa, tu no me obligas a hacer nada, soy yo la que los a malcriado y no me cuide como debía, fue totalmente mi responsabilidad – fue su turno de bajar la cabeza molesta consigo misma – me siento terrible porque sentí que si nuestro bebe tenia complicaciones iba a ser culpa mía…no debí quedarme hasta tarde haciendo platillos, no debí tomarme todo a la ligera, ya no tengo 20 años…

-pero mi deber es protegerte, no supe cómo hacerlo en todos estos años, solo se destruir cosas, jamás he aportado nada, no estuve con los chicos cuando más me necesitaron, soy un egoísta – concluyo apesadumbrado –

\- no te mortifiques así - pidió

\- lo siento mucho... de verdad lamento dejarte sola cuando mas necesitas de mi - no podía dejar de sentirse culpable

Luego de aquello se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Milk decidió romper aquella tensión innecesaria

\- sabes que podemos hacer? Dejar este asunto por la paz, y mejor enfocarnos en cosas más positivas…

-¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con Mi esposa…?

-¡Goku!

-lo siento lo siento, es solo que… hubiera preferido que me gritaras hasta el cansancio para así poder hacer algo que te hiciera sentir mejor y luego arreglarnos y tener esas noches de reconciliaciones que tanto me gustan…

-¡Goku! Goten esta aquí – exclamo sonrojada y desconcertada por la soltura del guerrero

-ya Milk, esta dormido – sonrió divertido con las reacciones que tanto le gustaba provocar en su esposa.

\- estás loco…

\- lo se

\- mi niño...su fiesta se arruino por mi culpa – miro a su pequeño dormir y se sintió terrible

-no te preocupes, Bulma le aviso a los muchachos e iremos en cuanto te sientas mejor…

-Bulma está aquí? – Abrió la boca asombrada – ¡por Kami, ella no debe pasar por estas cosas Son!

-Vegeta esta con ella, no te aflijas, ambos están afuera con Trunks – anuncio – por cierto…porque llamaste a Vegeta?

-mi primera idea fue avisar a Bulma pero recordé que está en la mismas que yo así que solo me quedaba el gruñón de Vegeta. –

\- y porque no me llamaste, tengo este aparato que Bulma me dio y tu lo sabias – le mostro el pequeño teléfono móvil que tenia una graciosa foto de Milk y el juntos como fondo. La morena se abochorno –

-ups?

-no importa – se acerco para juntar su frente con la de Milk y suspirar aliviado de verla mucho mejor.- si algo te hubiese pasado…no sé qué habría hecho…- ella agradeció tanto aquel gesto cerrando los ojos dejándose mimar por su esposo.

\- ya paso…estamos bien – sintió la mano de su esposo reposar en su vientre para brindarle un poco de su cálido ki -

\- te quiero – susurro la morena dando un corto y delicado beso en la comisura de los labios del guerrero –

\- segura? – sonrió divertido y gustoso al oírla decir aquello –

\- si tonto – mordió su nariz para molestarlo –

\- argh, voy a vomitar… - anuncio de pronto una voz en la entrada –

\- Vegeta? – volteo confundido y claramente el príncipe se encontraba apoyado en aquella puerta junto a Bulma que suspiro con aires de romance al verlos así.

\- quisimos pasar a saludar y a despedirnos, por lo que veo ya todo esta bien – los miro con picardía haciendo sonrojar al joven matrimonio

-….-

\- Milk quería decirte que nos llevaremos a Goten para que puedas descansar, después de todo Trunks estará con él y al menos comerán algo de pastel.

\- qué pena me da Bulma, me gustaría decirte que no es necesario pero veo que no tengo otra alternativa – se apeno sonriendo nerviosamente ya que había prometido que se cuidaría mejor y la mirada de la científica le decía que negarse no era una opción-

Bulma y trunks se despidieron de Milk y luego le pidió a Goku que los tele-transportara a la corporación, aunque casi infartan a una de las enfermeras que entraba con la cena de su esposa quien no podía estar mas avergonzada por la extrañeza de su familia. La enfermera tuvo que ser asistida pero tranquilos, está fuera de peligro.

Goku regreso en un momento y tras varias suplicas a las autoridades de aquel hospital, y decir que conocía a Mr Satan, le permitieron cenar con doble ración y por supuesto quedarse junto a su esposa quien a pesar de todo se sintió dichosa de saberse tan amada por su compañero.

-Te prometo que en cuanto salgas de aquí haremos lo que tú quieras siempre y cuando no sea arriesgado, que te parece? – cuestiono sentado en el borde con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados en la cama mirando a través de la ventana

\- Me parece que me vas a seguir malcriando…

\- ¿Y no te gusta?

\- ¡Me encanta!

 **Continuara…**

 _ **SI lose tarde demasiadoooooo.. T_T tengo problemas, serios problemas, no atravieso un buen momento pero me parece injusto dejar esto a medias, asi que me las arregle para poder terminar este segundo cap ( con cambios ya que en realidad el titulo era otro pero bueno…surgen cosas a ultimo momento ) en fin, creo que el tercer cap será un poco mas rápido y con el titulo de "cumpliendo sus deseos" asi le damos esa fiesta a Goten que no se merecia no tenerla… mi vida, se me parte el alma! Resumiendo, nos estamos viendo en el próximo episodio XDD**_

 **MILES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :'D me encantaron, y espero poder ir mejorando esta historia…muchos kiss jajjaja adióoooos n.n/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3** "cumpliendo sus deseos 1era parte"

-ahhh, esto es vida – exclamo una muy relajada Bulma viendo las hermosas y cristalinas aguas de la playa paradisiaca que eligieron para festejarle por fin el cumpleaños a Goten. – Vegeta, cariño ya puedes quitarme estas esposas, no me levantare de aquí te lo aseguro –

\- nose por qué pero no te creo mujer – la miro entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza –

\- no seas ridículo y ya suéltame – frunció el ceño empezando a molestarse – estas peor que Goku –

\- ¡no me compares con esa sabandija! – Lanzo totalmente indignado – el sí que se volvió loco –

\- ¡por lo menos no esposo a Milk a una reposera baboso! –

-estas casi a punto de dar a luz, es por tu bien… luego dices que no me preocupo por ti – giro su rostro un poco sonrojado y molesto –

\- mi vida, yo entiendo que no quieras que pase lo de la última vez- le tomo una mano para brindarle una caricia entendiendo su comportamiento – el doctor dijo que corría riesgos pero estoy cuidándome muy bien Vegeta, por los dioses que si – intento ofrecerle tranquilidad al tenso guerrero –

El aun sin mirarla coloco una mano en su vientre recibiendo al instante movimientos que llenaron su corazón de satisfacción aunque jamás lo admitiría, su orgullo no le permitió tal gesto, mas sin embargo Bulma estaba consciente de que Vegeta no podía estar más orgulloso de volver a ser padre y mucho más por doble partida.

Ellos a diferencia de los Son sabían que esperaban un niño y una niña, no se andaban con muchas vueltas con ello y Bulma enloquecía haciendo compras para una niña y otro varoncito en su vida. Ambos se quedaron metidos en sus pensamientos disfrutando de la fresca brisa y el tranquilo sonido del mar.

Por otro lado los niños eran los que más disfrutaban de aquello, el pastel era una perfecta figura de un dinosaurio de montaña paoz de los que tanto le gustaban a Goten, Milk se había lucido aunque claro con ayuda de la madre de Bulma ya que no podía hacer tanto esfuerzo luego de aquel susto, Marron, Trunks y el pequeño clon de Goku gozaban haciendo castillos de arena y enterrando a Krilin en la arena algo que divertía sumamente a su esposa, Gohan y Videl recorrían la isla en búsqueda de algún tesoro y por supuesto tener sus propias aventuras de pareja alejados de los demás, el resto de la pandilla disfrutaba de las olas y la comida que estaba a entera disposición de todos. Milk veía satisfecha su labor de haber cumplido la promesa a su pequeño. Luego de haber salido de alta las cosas con Goku habían mejorado más si es que eso era posible, aunque su paciencia se veía agotada por momentos ya que el pelinegro no se despegaba ni un momento de ella, hasta le había sugerido ir a entrenar con Vegeta o kaiosama pero él se negaba rotundamente, tuvieron un par de discusiones debido a aquello, finalmente Goku termino aceptando su oferta de ir a entrenar y luego volver para no dejarla mucho tiempo sola. Era un trato justo no?

En aquellos momentos se escapó discretamente de la vista de su esposo el cual devoraba los platillos en las mesas proporcionadas por Bulma claro, la vio a lo lejos junto a Vegeta y se acercó para hablar con ella unos minutos.

-ejem – carraspeo para hacerse notar – Vegeta podrías prestarme a Bulma por solo diez minutos?

-no –

-Vegeta! –

\- para qué?

-ahh cielos, no lose, tal vez porque quiero hablar con ella? – contesto con marcado sarcasmo. Vegeta rodo los ojos – pofavocito?

-deja de hablar asi mujer!

-¡entonces déjame a solas con Bulma!, solo quiero caminar por la orilla de la playa para tratar un asunto de chicas -

\- NO! –

-"de acuerdo, plan B" – pensó astuta viendo de reojo a la mesa donde Goku comía –

\- Vegetaaa - canturreo como quien no quiere la cosa – sabes que me dijo Goku?

-no funcionara mujer, conozco todos sus trucos – sonrió con sorna cruzándose de brazos –

-ohh entonces es mejor que no te lo diga - miro hacia otro lado con fingido culpa – te pondrías muy molesto - recalco

-porque? –

\- dijo que seguramente no podrías ganarle una carrera en dar la vuelta al mundo en menos de 10 minutos- lo miro con un brillo de malicia a sabiendas de que aquello tocaría el orgullo del guerrero-

-pero que demo…? Donde esta ese infeliz?!- olvido por completo a la peli azul quien hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no soltarse a la risa - le demostrare que en ese tiempo puedo darle cien vueltas!...-tomo rumbo a la mesa donde un pobre Goku no sabia lo que se le avecinaba-

-vámonos- la morena libero a Bulma y ambas casi corrieron a ocultarse de sus maridos para tener un poco de privacidad-

-espera...ponte esto- le entrego un arete con la insignia de Corp capsule a Milk quien dudosa se colocó el pendiente-

-porque los pendientes?

-son para ocultar el ki- sonrió con malicia sorprendiendo a la embarazada más joven quien de pronto sonrió divertida por las ocurrencias de la científica - así no nos molestaran por un rato.

-genial, ven, te enseñaré un lugar fabuloso donde podremos relajarnos,

La pelinegra le ofreció su brazo a la mujer del príncipe y ambas caminaron un poco más alejadas del resto, de pronto se vieron entrando por entre unas palmeras donde encontraron una serie de pequeñas albercas naturales con el agua más cristalina que vieron jamás, ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice y se sumergieron las piernas en aquel jacuzzi natural. Lo más interesante de aquel hermoso sitio es que estaba perfectamente oculto y alejado del resto donde ambas podrían relajarse sin tener a sus hombres pegados a ellas..

-por dios Milk esto es el paraíso- exclamo la peli azul sintiendo la frescura del agua en sus pies- como lo encontraste?

-Goten - dijo simplemente

-el sabe de este lugar? -

-Trunks y Goten son curiosos, y encontraron este hermoso lugar pero los hice prometerme que no dirían que estamos aquí -

-lo tenías todo planeado eh? Jajajaja aunque me siento mal por vegeta-

-no te preocupes, disfrutemos unos minutos más y nos quitamos esto- señalo el coqueto pendiente-

-por cierto, me encanta tu traje de baño- sonrió mirando a la esposa de Goku quien se sonrojo sutilmente- al fin te pusiste un bikini mujer-

\- el dr dijo que no podía usar trajes de una pieza estando embarazada, contrae mucho el abdomen y no es bueno tener a un bebe saiyajin apretado- el traje de Milk era un conjunto de dos piezas color blanco negro sin tirantes en la parte del cuello con una salida de playa tejida que dejaba notar su hermosa pancita. En cuanto a Bulma se quitó aquel molesto chaleco y dejo a la vista su traje de baño color turquesa combinando con su cabello y una bata abierta de un estampado primaveral, ambas se veían preciosas.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la fiesta un par de saiyajines discutían llamando la atención del resto quienes rodaron los ojos resignados a sus berrinches

-pero, Vegeta te digo que no he dicho nada!- exclamo nervioso el de cabellos despeinados – espera un momento…quien te dijo eso? – se rasco la sien en un gesto confuso tan típico de el –

-pues la loca de tu esposa imbécil!- y en esos momentos Vegeta recordó que la había dejado con Bulma a solas, claro! Todo había sido un engaño! Malditas, ya se lo pagarían, sin embargo no esperaba encontrar que Bulma se había liberado y había escapado con la pelinegra a quien sabe dónde, trato de buscar su ki y se sorprendió al no sentirlo ni remotamente cerca, de hecho no sentía nada! Ni el de la mujer de su rival, pero si solo se descuidó un par de minutos…como pudo pasar!?

-kakarotto busca el ki de tu esposa – ordeno descolocando de improvisto al saiya más joven, pero al ver tan serio a Vegeta obedeció sin chistar, mas fue su sorpresa cuando no sintió ni el ki de Milk ni el de su pequeño ni tampoco el de Bulma, su paranoia estaba volviendo –

-no están – susurro desconcertado NO ESTAN! – soltó un grito desesperado asustando a todos a su alrededor –

-idiota! Conserva la calma, no deben estar muy lejos – lo cacheteo el ex mercenario –

-pero Vegeta, sus ki, desaparecieron, cuando un ki desaparece significa que… -exagero el guerrero tapándose la boca con horror – y si se las comió un tiburón? – titubeo observando el tranquilo océano –

-cállate – Vegeta rodó los ojos irritado – no sientes su ki porque seguramente Bulma le dio unos sarcillos que lo oculta a tu esposa, lose porque estuvo trabajando en ello a pesar de que le prohibí que lo hiciera – la mirada del guerrero se tornó fría y su voz denotaba resentimiento hacia su mujer –

Más alejados del resto estaban Goten y trunks montados en una palmera y por supuesto habían escuchado que sus madres habían "desaparecido" obvio que ellos sabían dónde se encontraban pero habían prometido no decir nada y la culpa los invadió de pronto.

-Goten creo que deberíamos decirles – susurro a su mejor amigo el pequeño de cabellos lilas viendo a su padre a lo lejos con el semblante de enojo – presiento que nos vamos a meter en problemas –

-pero prometimos no decir nada – objeto el pequeño de los Son mientras perforaba un coco con su dedo –nuestras mamás ya son grandes y saben lo que hacen verdad? – Goten tenía un punto…increíblemente –

-pero mira – señalo a sus padres que recorrían desesperados los alrededores – se ven molestos –

Goten volteo y efectivamente su padre también se encontraba más serio para su gusto, era muy raro ver a Goku serio a menos que de una pelea se tratase. El pequeño trago grueso considerando la opción de deschavar a su madre –b-bueno…seguro que las encontraran y se arreglaran como siempre..

-y si mejor les decimos y ya? –

-mmmm no, si no nos castigan nuestros padres, nuestras madres lo harán por romper una promesa y prefiero los castigos de mi papá – volvió a tragar con mas fuerza el clon de Goku imaginando la furia de su madre –

\- el señor goku te ha castigado? – exclamo verdaderamente soprendido –

-no, pero estoy seguro que es muchísimo menos duro que mi mamá – asintió el pequeño dándose la razón –

-si creo que tienes razón…valla goten estoy sorprendido – dejo escapar una risa burlona –

-de que trunks? – cuestiono con inocencia –

-olvidalo…vamos a buscar a krilin para enterrarlo de nuevo –

\- bueno – salto de árbol alegre con dos cocos entre sus ropas haciéndolo ver muy gracioso – trunks lo vio con una gota de sudor

 ***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Las mujeres ajenas a todo aquello solo reian mientras cada una contaba una anécdota de su esposo en aquella faceta que habían adquirido recientemente de ser sus guardaespaldas personales las 24 horas del dia, claro que al ser unos guerrero saiyajines casi se podría decir que alienígenas, las situaciones podían ser muy peculiares a veces pero aun asi siempre podían sacarles una sonrisa…a su manera claro

Los aludidos sobrevolaban la ya no tan pequeña isla cuando la inconfundible risa de Bulma pudo ser captada por sus agudos oídos que poseían, suspiraron aliviados bajando calmados a donde se encontraban pero vegeta le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio a goku quien por inercia asintió

\- Oye Milk, aun no saben el sexo del bebe? –

\- No, queremos que sea sorpresa, aunque sabes? Estoy segura de que será una niña – añadió pero en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa casi triste –

\- Pero, eso seria malo? Porque esa cara? – cuestiono confundida la mujer del príncipe –

\- Es que…nose si a Goku le agrade una niña.- sin planearlo Milk le confesaba sus temores a Bulma, su cabeza gacha le decía que estaba a punto de llorar –

\- Pero, porque piensas que no le agradara? – la miro incrédula

\- Es que…seguramente quiera tener otro varón para poder entrenarlo ya que no pudo estar con Goten o porque tal vez una mujer no sea tan fuerte. – levanto su cabeza y en su mirada se podía ver clara angustia –

Entre medio de los arbustos y las palmeras el hombre mas fuerte del universo se encontraba mas serio que nunca escuchando los temores de su esposa, como podría pensar que no querría a su hija? Tan egoísta fue en el pasado que dejo esa impresión en Milk de que solo le importase medir fuerzas y entrenar? Que quisiera que sus hijos entrenaran por ser hijos de alguien tan fuerte? Que su potencial era desperdiciado? Se sintió ligeramente herido pero sabia que en parte era culpa suya que su mujer tuviera esos pensamientos. Bufo, luego hablaría seriamente con ella…vegeta quien en otras circunstancias hubiera reído sintió pena por su rival ya que en parte lo entendía, y también entendería que bulma pensara lo mismo…como no hacerlo? El mismo al principio se rehusaba a permitirse sentir algún tipo de afecto por trunks, se mortificaba pensando que había mesclado su valiosa sangre con una simple humana vulgar, había odiado la idea de tener un hijo débil. Que equivocado había estado

-ignorala gusano –

-pero tiene razón vegeta –

-q-que? – lo miro pasmado – acaso no querras a tu mocoso?

-nooo, por supuesto que lo querré, pero no puedo juzgar a Milk, ella tiene impresiones de mi que yo mismo me encargue de que le quedaran presentes –

\- habla claro – demando cortante –

-yo siempre la deje sola vegeta, crio a Goten sola…y Gohan paso la etapa mas importante de su vida sin mi también, me emocionaba la idea de tener hijos poderosos que podrían resguardar la tierra en mi ausencia, Gohan era mas fuerte que yo en ese entonces, no supe de Goten hasta que volví pero también es muy fuerte, jamas se me cruzo por la mente que volvería a la vida y menos que tendría otro hijo,

-a donde quieres llegar? –vegeta estaba muy confuso –

\- a lo que me refiero es que, tengo dos hijos varones Vegeta, Gohan fue el primero y estuve con el cuándo nacio, Milk asocio de que por ser un niño y ser mi hijo iba a ser fuerte, luego morí y nació Goten, otro niño que para su sorpresa es igual a mi, lo que también por lógica ella estaba segura de que seria muy poderoso, pero ahora estoy aquí, la posibilidad de que tenga una niña no es nula, ella teme que si es niña sea débil, pero no puedo comprender porque, si ella es la mujer más fuerte del universo – concluyo rascándose la barbilla en un gesto pensativo –

-…-

-me entiendes Vegeta? -

-cállate – suspiro derrotado, Goku es Goku, que se le va a hacer –

-quien anda ahí? – sonó la voz de Bulma y ambos se ocultaron tan rápido como pudieron – Goten? Trunks?

-esos chiquillos supieron todo este tiempo que ellas estaban aquí! – mascullo con furia nuestro príncipe favorito – voy a matar a Trunks

-no entiendo porque Goten no me dijo nada, el suele decirme todo – pensó Goku en voz alta ignorando las palabras de vegeta –

-cállate, se levantó la arpía – ambos se tiraron cuerpo a tierra para no ser vistos por Milk –

-Vegeta, ten más respeto con Milk! – Regaño quedito Goku imitando la acción del moreno – está embarazada y odia que le digan arpía –

-bueno, la bruja de la montaña entonces? – tajo con burla. Goku frunció el ceño empezando a enojarse –

-de seguro fue algún animalito, no creo que el zopenco de Vegeta y mi esposo nos hayan encontrado – volvió a su lugar junto a la fémina de cabello azul ignorando al guerrero que se ocultaba el cual apretó los dientes con ira al escucharla. Goku ahogo una risotada -

-Milk, sabes? No deberías tener esos pensamientos sobre Goku, el podrá ser todo, despistado, lento, un bobo en toda la extensión de la palabra, Bob esponja es mas listo a su lado – siguió la mujer también ignorando que el susodicho se encontraba escondido y cabe destacar que muy indignado con su disque mejor amiga –

-ya entendí Bulma – la morena la miro con una enorme gota en su sien –

-como sea, Goku no va a rechazar la idea de tener una pequeña, es mas, estoy segura de que la amara tanto o más que a los demás, tu sabes, será la pequeña de papá – finalizo con una sonrisa intentando reconfortar a la japonesa –

-si creo que tienes razón, no se porque tengo estos pensamientos tan tontos – acaricio su vientre con sumo cariño – perdón mi cielo – como respuesta solo recibió una leve patadita de su hijo – deberíamos volver no crees ?-

-si, creo que si, pero este lugar es tan bello, deberíamos venir a Cuba mas seguido –

-bueno Goku nos facilitó el viaje – soltó una risita – creo que le debo una disculpa, el pobre debe estar muy preocupado – se apeno pensando en su esposo, el cual entre medio de los arbustos sonreía levemente, vegeta hacia muecas de asco disimuladamente –

-si, Vegeta también aunque jamás lo admita – reflexiono la madre de los mellizos – vámonos –

Cuando estuvieron por ponerse de pie chocaron con un par de torsos a sus espaldas asustándolas y casi cayeron en las pequeñas fuentes de agua, sus esposos las sostuvieron antes de caer y sin decir una palabra tomaron vuelo hacia el lugar de la fiesta, Milk y Bulma quedaron mudas sin saber que decir….DEMONIOS! ahora si estaban en problemas

 **Continuara**

 _ **fin de la primera parte del capitulo XDD**_

 _ **Bueno, ódienme, tarde una life! No tengo excusa, solo decir que lo siento mucho T_T nose si este episodio compensara tanta ausencia jajaja por como verán no tiene taaanto romance pero es solo la primera parte, en el siguiente veremos un poco más de estas parejas y sobre todo Goku le tiene una grata sorpresa a su linda esposa, no tardare tanto en ese capítulo (que los dioses me amparen) agradezco nuevamente los reviews, los mensajes de apoyo me alientan siempre…**_

 _ **Bueno, me despido con un CLICK :p adiooos**_

 _ **p/d: GANO TRUMP D: Goku ayudanos /_\ jajaja ok no..**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 "cumpliendo sus deseos 2da parte"

Las féminas se miraron nerviosas al ver el rostro inexpresivo de sus esposos al llegar al centro de la isla, Goku solo miro a Milk serio y ella se estremeció, quizás el escucho su conversación con Bulma? A pesar de eso ella no pudo articular ni una sola palabra

Vegeta mantuvo un rostro indiferente al llegar y la mujer a su lado no se quedaría callada un segundo más, odiaba la incertidumbre

-ya Vegeta, que demonios pretenden? - su ceño fruncido comenzó a asomarse- no estamos para jueguitos

-lo dice quien se escapó como una colegiala escondiéndose?- retruco con astucia mirándola de soslayo, su reacción lo hizo sonreír internamente- tienes idea de que pudo haber pasado mujer?

-¡pero estamos bien! Ustedes son unos paranoicos - giro su rostro indignada al sentirse regañada, aunque en el fondo sabía que vegeta estaba en lo cierto. Habían sido algo imprudentes- díselo Milk

La morena un poco más alejada solo tomo asiento en una roca con la mano entrelazada a su hombre, mas sin embargo ninguno parecía dirigirse la palabra

\- Milk! Apóyame por el amor a Dende!

\- Milk amas a Dende? - cuestiono de pronto con suma sorpresa el de cabellos despeinados- desde cuándo…? -

\- q..que? Goku no es literal- exclamo sonrojada con pena por la ingenuidad de su esposo-

\- Vegeta solo quiere saber porque se ocultaron de esa forma de nosotros, les damos miedo?- confronto a ambas mujeres. Ellas no sabían que decir-

\- no seas tonto Goku, acaso me crees tan loca de casarme con un psicópata como para tener miedo?-

\- debo contestar? -

\- ¡¿que insinúas gusano?!- ataco Vegeta siendo detenido por su esposa - ¡¿quieres pelear?!

\- Claro - sonrió olvidando el asunto anterior pero un pellizco lo volvió a la realidad- ahhhhh! Milk, eso me dolió- se sobo el trasero donde la morena sutilmente había clavado sus uñas- mala - puchereo viendo a su mujer quien solo giro su rostro totalmente indignada-

De pronto Vegeta tomo a Bulma y se encamino lejos de ahí con claro mensaje de querer hablar a solas con ella, Goku asintió y junto a Milk se quedaron en aquella enorme roca en un cómodo silencio

-Milk...-

-si Goku?- contesto ya mas tranquila mirando el bello paisaje-

-de veras crees que exagero?- se rasco la sien con pena - me he vuelto muy molesto?

Ella instintivamente tomo sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de el dirigió su mano a su abultado vientre, la sensación lo hizo estremecer un poco-

\- no es eso Goku - sonrió aun sin mirarle- es solo que...esto es tan nuevo y diferente que me parece irreal a veces- el saiya la miro muy confundido - has cambiado - lo miro al fin teniendo en su rostro una sonrisa impregnada de emoción y al mismo tiempo podía percibirse un poco de temor- pero tengo miedo -

\- a que le temes? - angustiado, la acerco más a su lado- yo te protegeré -

-eso lose a la perfección, pero no es eso a lo que temo - rehuyó un poco a la profunda mirada del guerrero- siento que en algún momento te marcharas de nuevo, y yo no creo poder soportarlo - pequeñas lágrimas descendieron a través de sus mejillas. El saiyajin se quedo sin palabras

-Milk...

-lose lose, es ridículo - seco sus lágrimas toscamente, odiaba que el la viera llorar- me costó mucho pero comprendí que tarde o temprano lo harías por una razón justa...es solo que...no por eso deja de doler menos - cubrió su rostro con ambas manos siendo abrazada de pronto por su esposo, se abrazaron y ella lloro, tal vez con muchas razones a su favor, quizás también lloro por ambos, Goku solo dejo que ella descargara su pena,no era bueno con las palabras de consuelo, nunca lo fue, pero solo bastaba un cálido abrazo de su parte para calmar a su esposa, o eso quería creer él.

Su llanto ceso pero el no quiso soltarla, no podía, no sabría contradecirla, ella tenía razón, sabía que ante alguna circunstancia el tendría que irse por tiempo indefinido, a veces maldecía su sangre, a veces deseaba no ser el mismo, deseaba poder darle a Milk una vida normal como ella siempre quiso pero el destino y la vida no lo quisieron así.

-Goku...

-mhh? - musito sumido en sus reflexiones-

-podemos volver? Ya me dio hambre -

- _Ella_ tiene hambre - sonrió enternecido sin apartar su mirada de aquel bello horizonte de olas-

\- Crees que sea niña? - giro hacia el sorprendida-

El solo se encogió de hombros sonriéndole a su mujer.

El contraste de la playa con la figura de su esposa, su piel, sus ojos, todo en ella brillaba a pesar de que el día estaba dando lugar a un bello atardecer, era el momento perfecto...

-oye Milk...-llamo y la morena pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en su voz -

-si Goku? -

la tomo de la mano controlando su fuerza, sabia que Milk podía ser fuerte pero siempre la trataría con delicadeza, o lo intentaría...

La pelinegra pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas del saiyajin, que tramaba aquel hombre? Vio que Su mano permanecía en uno de sus bolsillos pero parecía temblar.

-cariño...?

El guerrero tomo valor, no sabía porque actuaba de esa forma, siempre era espontaneo y no sentía nervios por nada, que le pasaba? Rio un poco por lo absurdo de la situación.

-toma - saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y la deposito en Milk. La mujer no pudo comprender de que se trataba todo, sin embargo la cajita forrada en terciopelo de color azul le resulto tan curiosa y linda...

-qué es esto? -

-vamos, ábrelo - alentó el guerrero sonriendo divertido-

Ella asintió y abrió dicha caja, dentro se encontraba en hermoso anillo, simple, elegante, etéreo, con una preciosa piedra azulada muy fuera de lo común, no parecía algo extravagante, mas bien algo simple pero hermoso...la morena sintió escalofríos al leer el gravado dentro del anillo

 _"Serás siempre mía?"_

Observo a su esposo, pudo notar la ansiedad que emanaban sus ojos. Las lágrimas salieron por si solas, incontrolables y poderosas, ser siempre suya? Ella ya lo era incluso antes de que el mismo lo supiera, desde niños, cuando se enfrentaron en aquel torneo, él le había dado dos hijos maravillosos, pronto uno más también, se había sacrificado para que ellos pudieran vivir en paz, como no amar a ese hombre? Siempre, siempre seria la esposa de son Goku..

El miro comprensivo a su esposa, sabia que las hormonas en parte hacían acto de presencia, desde que había vuelto a la vida, quería hacer lo posible por hacer feliz a la persona más importante en su vida, la única capaz de hacerlo temblar de miedo o que con solo sonreírle en las mañanas, despeinada con su largo cabello regado entre las almohadas provocando en el cosquillas, lo hiciera delirar en sus sueños, todo en ella lo hacía delirar... perfecta, simplemente _Ella_ era perfecta

-Milk pase lo que pase, siempre volveré a ti – la beso en su frente en un gesto de madurez muy pocas veces visto en el -

\- Eres un tonto lo sabias? – lo tomo del rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos tan cargados de ternura e inocencia, inocencia disfrazada ya que solo ELLA conocía el lado apasionado y hasta quizás perverso de aquel hombre.

Lo beso, no era un beso demandante ni tímido, fue un beso real y sincero cargado del más puro amor que solo Milk podía brindarle, no podía haber deseado otra cosa que no fuera ese momento tan único, tan íntimo entre ellos.

-siempre sere tuya Goku – susurro entre besos y el solo la acerco mas a si mismo no queriendo dejar de disfrutar el contacto – siempre…

-se que casi nunca digo esto Milk pero…te amo – susurro abrazándola nuevamente

-te amo –

Sin darse cuenta Goku había cumplido el deseo tan anhelado de la morena… saberse amada por EL por siempre y para siempre.

Continuara…

 _ **Bueno…tarde pero aquí estoy, debo confesar que me costo mucho escribir todo este cap, corto pero muy romántico (a mi parecer) ya que no pude encontrar mucha inspiración debido a que acabo de perder a quien considere el amor de mi vida, pero creo que no es justo para ustedes ni para mi que esto quede inconcluso…lamento que sea corto eso si pero lo compensare en el siguiente capitulo lo prometo..sin mas que decir me despido y como siempre ESTOY TOTALMENTE AGRADECIDA POR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO… que pasen lindas fiestas n_n/ nos veremos en la próxima gente linda FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 "la llegada** "

Ya muy cerca del noveno mes de embarazo y a punto de estallar como aveces decía de si misma se encontraba la joven empresaria en la comodidad de su hogar recostada en la cama donde Vegeta le había ordenado quedarse por el resto de sus días, claro que ella ni de chiste obedecería tan ridículas ordenes, de igual forma no podía quejarse debido a que los movimientos de sus pequeños la dejaban K.O todas las noches, la situación se estaba poniendo muy difícil.

\- te odio – susurro con fingido rencor mientras pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, los pequeños daban muchas patadas y el dolor podía llegar a ser insoportable. – Vegetaaaa – lloriqueo con pequeños pucheros de niña consentida como si la estuvieran regañando – Auch!

El príncipe sabia que sus palabras no eran ciertas, pero comenzaba a pensar que en parte todo era culpa suya, Bulma era una simple humana, cargar con un bebe saiyajin debía ser una tarea para una guerrera, sin embargo quedo bastante admirado al saber que su mujer podía soportar y llevar acabo toda la situación en calma, su mujer aveces podía llegar a ser por completo insufrible pero en el fondo sabia que ella hacia lo imposible para estar a la altura de Vegeta, aunque, que mas daba? El la amaba de todas formas.

Se que soy el menos indicado para decir esto pero… todo saldrá bien – la miro relajado a lo lejos en el marco de la puerta, con su típica pose cruzado de brazos, aunque en su interior los nervios lo carcomían. Tenia un raro presentimiento –

-Siento que se lo poco que se mueven me hace daño, y todavía falta unas cuantas semanas para que nazcan – añadió con preocupación -

-Relájate, debes transmitirle calma a los mocosos –

-Pero..-

-Cállate, solo intenta dormir – ordeno acercándose a ella para recostarse a su lado, la mujer a su lado se acurruco como pudo junto al príncipe y de un momento a otro se quedo dormida. El solo la miro esbozando una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción, mas sin embargo aquel presentimiento no se iba.

 ***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

En la residencia Son no se vivía un muy buen momento, Milk estaba muy cerca de la fecha de parto y aquellos últimos días habían sido una verdadera tortura para la morena, el bebe se estaba acomodando para nacer y al ser un saiyajin el proceso era bastante doloroso, la pobre Milk había sido recluida a abandonar por completo sus labores caseras y postrada en una cama solo se dedicaba a esperar la llegada de su tercer pequeño.

Goku se había dado a si mismo la tarea de cuidar a su esposa pase lo que pase aunque las tareas domésticas no se le daban para nada.

Estaba preocupado

En aquella última semana el pequeño bebe le había roto una costilla a su frágil esposa y a pesar de que contaban con las semillas del ermitaño y las curaciones del mismo Dende, no dejaba de ser preocupante, se preguntó a si mismo si ella habría pasado por todo eso con Goten.

En esos momentos la observo dormir como hacia varios días no podía, aquello lo tranquilizo un poco. Cada vez que ella dormía el se quedaba ahí cruzado de brazos velando por ella.

Otro que no se despegaba por nada de nada de su lado era su hijo mas pequeño, quien en esos momentos dormía abrazado a las piernas de su madre, la ansiedad por que aquel bebe naciera era enorme, Goku estaba seguro que el dia estaba muy cerca pero como siempre, el no era una persona muy paciente que digamos.

La vio removerse un poco y se alarmo, se acerco presuroso al borde de la cama para que volviera a dormir

\- shh Shhh, no te levantes, vuelve a dormir – pidio tomando una de sus manos dándole pequeñas caricias –

\- mhh? Goku? – musito sonriendo levemente – creo que dormi demasiado – bostezo estirándose un poco –

\- no habias dormido en varios días – torció sus labios desconforme con sus palabras -

\- estoy bien, no te preocupes – ya mas despierta se sentó con cuidado de no despertar al menor de los Son el cual seguía aferrado a sus piernas. La morena levanto una ceja divertida – tengo un poco de hambre, me levantare a hacer la cena – hizo un amague de querer levantarse pero fue detenida por su esposo el cual la miraba alarmado como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia -

\- NOOOO! –

-¿pero que…? – la mujer lo miro anonadada volviendo a su lugar – ¿que tienes ?

\- la cena ya esta en camino, no te preocupes por eso, no te levantes aun…-pidio con el semblante preocupado pocas veces visto en el –

-Goku…

-Milk, el bebe te esta haciendo daño! – estallo caminando frenéticamente de un lado a otro – entiende que no debes moverte mucho – ordeno con frustración sintiéndose un idiota la hablarle de esa forma. Sin querer había despertado a Goten –

Milk lo observo en completo silencio molesta por la forma en que le había gritado y porque su hijo se había despertado asustado buscando ser reconfortado en los brazos de su madre.

-no Goten no fue mi…- suspiro arrepentido al ver el temor en su pequeña copia – lo siento…ven – tomo al niño en sus brazos y recuperando su característica sonrisa amigable le pidió disculpas – no quise gritar, me perdonas? – el pequeño solo se abrazo a su pecho como cuando se había despedido de el en aquella ocasión donde Goku debía volver al otro mundo – te puedo pedir un favor?

\- aja – asintió sin dejar de aferrarse a el-

\- podrias dormir hoy en casa de Trunks? - pidió casi suplicante -

\- p..pe…pero – titubeo -

\- no te preocupes por tu mamá, yo la cuidare, solo quiero que tu puedas dormir como se debe pequeño –

La matriarca Son al oir aquello quiso reclamar pero Goku la miro suplicante y termino suspirando derrotada, de todos modos el tenia razón, el pobre Goten no podía dormir bien debido a los gritos de su madre. Su retoño no debía ver todo aquello.

-además...Trunks me dijo que jugarían video juegos si tu ibas, se siente un poco solo ya que Bulma esta muy resguardada en su recamara – la mirada de Goten se ilumino al oir la palabra JUEGOS, su actividad favorita después de comer y entrenar por supuesto, volteo a ver a su madre para recibir su aprobación y al ver una sonrisa en su rostro comprendio que no había de que preocuparse. Le sonrio con su típica inocencia y picardía también y dándole un abrazo partió hacia la Corporación en busca de su amigo.

Los adultos en parte aliviados voltearon a mirarse y dedicándose una leve sonrisa olvidaron el percance de hace unos momentos. No querían pelear, no tenia sentido. Se supone que vivirían un acontecimiento de dicha un poco tiempo, sin embargo la preocupación del guerrero aun seguía ahí, latente en su pecho, será que el se había vuelto excesivamente fuerte y eso había trascendido en el embarazo de Milk? Su hijo nacería sano? Quizás trataba de decirles algo con aquella brusquedad? Milk podría soportarlo mas tiempo?

Sacudio su cabeza fuertemente tratando de quitarse aquellos pensamientos, no era momento de pensar en eso, claro que Milk podría…o eso quería creer con todas sus fuerzas

-Goku! –

-si que pasa Milk? – aquel grito lo había sacudido de pronto, no estaba atento el dia de hoy –

-te vengo hablando mucho rato y ni me miraste…estas bien? – en su voz se notaba preocupación también –

-de veras? Lo siento mucho – sonrio apenado colocando una mano en su nuca – que necesitas? –

-emmm no nada…es solo que, se me rompió la fuente – le sonrio como si le comentara el clima –

-…- el guerrero se había quedado congelado en aquella posición aun con aquella sonrisa, aunque en su mirada podía verse el terror –

-cariño? – La ex peleadora le paso una mano en frente suyo para que reaccionara pero el saiyajin seguía igual –

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – el grito logro espantar a todas las aves y animales de la montaña paoz – la fuente? Oh dioses! –

-Goku tranquilo, no que yo debía estar histérica? – la morena lo miro consternada y un tanto divertida– solo llama al doctor –

-ya no hay tiempo, oh por kamisama! Tranquila Milk, debes conservar la calma! – exagero caminando por toda la habitación sin saber un comino de que debía hacer –

-Si claro… -rodo los ojos tomando el teléfono de la mesita de luz - alo? Con el Dr Firshman? Habla Son Milk, -ignorando a su frenético esposo la mujer procedió a llamar a su medico para no poner en peligro las salud de su pequeño – si Dr, hace masomenos 5 minutos que rompi bolsa….aja….no aun no y me llama mucho la atención…okey….el becerro?...de que esta hablando?...aja….un jarrón de agua?...bueno apresúrese por favor….gracias hasta luego – colgó y volteo hacia donde su marido debía estar, lo encontró en posición fetal mirando hacia un punto fijo casi temblando. A Milk le surgio una enorme gota en su sien mas una contracción lo saco de ese ligero trance –

-ahhh! – se encogió sobre si misma empezando a sufrir verdadero dolor de las contracciones - ya era hora – respiro mas agitada de lo normal –

Aquel grito volvió a la realidad a Goku quien con mucha prisa se acercó ella para ayudarla a recostarse pues efectivamente Milk había entrado en trabajo de parto.

 _ **Continuara…**_

HOLIWIS! De nuevo muchas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo…se que hay que cosas que me falta mejorar aun y espero que en el transcurso de este fic vallan mejorando el capitulo es corto pero creo que tiene lo necesario…es difícil conseguir inspiración estos días -.-

ACLARACIONES : Milk padece mucho mas su embarazo ya que al ser un solo bebe y siendo tan fuerte sus movimientos la afectan mas…esta científicamente comprobada y abalado por el Dr firshman y la universidad de Michigan? XDD okno..solo es una observación mia ya que Bulma espera dos y pues el espacio es mas reducido para que ambos puedan moverse :p solo eso…nada mas xDD

Bueno gracias de nuevo y nos estamos viendo prontis :*


End file.
